


What Mycroft Doesn't know

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling, Sherlock Loves John, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt<br/>John took Mycroft's money and spies on Sherlock for him. Run with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Mycroft Doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a prompt day today.  
> Beta ready Sherlockian4evr

“If you do move into, um... 221B Baker Street, I’d be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way.”

John eyed him warily as he put his notebook away.

“Why?”

“Because you’re not a wealthy man.”

Knowing there was a catch John asked; “In exchange for what?”

“Information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you’d feel... uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he’s up to.”

“Why?”

“I worry about him.” The man sounded put out. “Constantly.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a... difficult relationship.”

“Ok.”

“But I haven’t mentioned a figure.”

“Make it big.”

The man laughed at that, seemingly surprised by the response. “You’re very loyal, very quickly.”

Did he really think this was through loyalty to man who makes an impression by meeting in a random car park?

“No, I’m not. Just easy cash.”

The other man laughed again.

“Very well. £15000 a week sound sufficient?”

John would have choked if he had a drink to choke on.

“£15000- what the hell does he get up to that's worth that sort of money?”

“That's what I want you to find out.”

The man pulled a cheque book from his pocket and scribbled down the required information before handing it over.

“An advance. Give me your phone.”

John’s head tilted on one side. “No.”

“I'm sorry?”

“I'll use a separate phone, I don't want Sherlock finding out now, do I?”

The other man inclined his head then pulled out his own phone and sent a message off.

“Anthea will have a new phone for you.”

The doctor nodded. “Are we done?”

The man looked up to catch John's eye. “You tell me.”

***

John was stood over by the window peering out.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked, he was laid out on the sofa not moving.

“Just met a friend of yours.”

“A friend?” Sherlock didn't just sound confused, he looked it.

“An enemy.”

The posture of the detective changed dramatically as he relaxed. He calmly asked; “Oh. Which one?”

The doctor turned to his future flat mate. “Your arch-enemy, according to him. Do people have arch-enemies?”

Sherlock looked towards him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, as if working out what he meant.

“Did he offer you money to spy on me?”

“Yes.”

“Did you take it?”

“What do you think?”

Sherlock sat up and tilted his head on one side as if considering. “No, you're not too easily trusting and you're hardly going to take money off a man you've just met. Pity. We could have split the fee. Think it through next time.”

“Who is he?”

“The most dangerous man you’ve ever met, and not my problem right now.”

“So when will it be your problem?”

“Hopefully never.”

“What if I was to tell you I'm more trusting than my psychiatrist gives me credit for?”

The detective was intrigued. “Go on.”

“And what if I was more intelligent than the man sat on the sofa gives me credit for?”

He was definitely intrigued now.

John pulled the cheque from his pocket and handed it to Sherlock. “I, for some unknown reason have suddenly decided to trust you.”

Sherlock looked up and grinned, then looked shocked at the amount on the cheque. “£15000? That's more than normal.”

“You said we could split it.”

Sherlock laughed. “Do you really trust me?”

“I was in the army for 18 years, I trust my instincts.”

“Fair point.”

“Who is he?” John repeated his earlier question.

“My brother.”

“Your… brother? So he's not…”

“Not what?”

“I dunno. Criminal mastermind?”

Sherlock laughed. “Close enough.”

“But what is he? What does he do?”

“He's the British Government, when he's not too busy being British Secret Service or the CIA.”

“Sounds like a busy man.”

“Yes. And he's a moron who will not leave me alone.”

“So what do I tell him?” He nodded at the cheque Sherlock still held absently in his hand.

“Well you shouldn't have told me for a start. He'll know.”

“He seemed to think I trust him.”

That surprised Sherlock. “You've known him what 10 minutes? I'm not an expert on trust but that's a bit excessive isn't it?”

“I met you yesterday.”

“Good point. I do wonder how long we can go without him finding out though.”

“As long as possible. I quite like the idea of 15 grand a week for not doing anything.”

“Ok. Well tell him I'm doing well on the case.”

“The case?”

“Yes. The suitcase.” He clapped his hands and stood up. “How is he planning on making you contact him?”

“He wanted me to text him on my phone, I thought that would be stupid because you have a habit of borrowing my phone and we've only just met so it will likely happen in the future. You'd see certain messages that would give the game away.”

Sherlock laughed. “Very good Doctor Watson.”

John smiled and pulled out the new phone Anthea had given him. “I'm to use this.”

“Well you'd best keep it hidden from me then.”

John looked up from going through his new phone, it had two numbers in it. Anthea or not-Anthea and Sherlock's brother, Mycroft. Sherlock was going through clothes. “Is that- that's the case, the pink ladies case.”

***

 _Can we meet? —_ JW

The reply was instantaneous.

 _Why? —_ MH

_I would have thought that was obvious._

_Very well. I'll send a car. Meet by the traffic lights on the corner of Northumberland Street. 10 minutes._

_Make sure my brother is not following you._

“You've got no idea,” John muttered.

“Done?” Sherlock asked he appeared behind the shorter man and wrapped his hands around his waist.

“I'm to meet him in 10 minutes and to check you're not following.”

Sherlock grinned. “How longs it been now?” He asked resting his chin on the doctor's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

“6 months. And he still has no idea.”

“How much have you told him?”

“What you told me to tell him and more. Just stupid things like waking me up with your violin at 3 o'clock in the morning, which by the way is bloody annoying so if Mycroft can't stop you doing that, I will.”

Sherlock's grin just got wider.

“I'm serious, Babe. I will snap that violin of yours in half.”

The grin vanished and he stepped back.

“John-”

“I've got to go.” He grabbed his coat from the door handle and rushed down the stairs out the flat.

***

The black sedan pulled up and John clambered in.

“What was so urgent, Doctor Watson?”

“He wants to go to Belarus.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

“He does like to do his bit for society.”

“But Belarus. Anything could happen to him there.”

“You're going with him to ensure that doesn't happen.”

“Hang on- what?” John smiled inwardly, this was exactly what they had planned.

“You're going to keep him out of trouble.”

“He's never going to go for that.”

“You're going to persuade him.”

“Hang on… how did you already know?”

“I have contacts,” he said simply.

“So why did you ask me what I was meeting you for if you already knew?”

“I needed to know I could rely on you, John. Make sure you weren't taking me for a fool.”

“I've been spying on Sherlock for months, you've suddenly decided you can't trust me now?”

“I'm merely checking up on my informant, making sure you're not keeping things from me. Are you positive he doesn't suspect anything?”

“Apart from the fact he knows I know you, he doesn't suspect a thing.”

“And what of your significantly larger bank balance and the fact that you don't have a job.”

“You know Sherlock's interests in those matters.”

Mycroft nodded. “Very well, was there anything else?”

“Yes, if you can't stop him playing the violin at 3 o'clock in the morning you can buy him another one when I snap it in half.”

The government official actually smiled at that and it didn't look fully forced.

“Right well. Bye.”

John smiled at the older man and climbed out of the car as he walked around the corner Sherlock was propped up against the wall.

“You're not planning on smoking that are you, babe?”

He was twiddling a cigarette around his fingers idly. He looked up startled even though he'd obviously been waiting for him and threw it on the floor. “No, John. 'Course not.”

“You ok?”

“Sure.”

He held his hand out and the shorter man took it with a smile.

“How much is in the account now?” John asked.

Sherlock laughed. “Nearly £400000.”

“What are we going to do with it?”

“I might buy Mycroft a new car for Christmas. It would be really funny. Buy him one of those cars you liked in that magazine the other day.”

“I don't thing Mycroft would appreciate a Ferrari any more than you would.”

“Fine. I'll buy one for you.”

“I could buy myself one.”

Sherlock smirked. “We could get one each and go racing at 3 o'clock in the morning.”

John laughed and opened the door to 221B, “first though, shall we go to Belarus?”

“He wants you to come with me?”

“That's not a problem, is it?”

“Oh I don't know… it could be.”

“We could delay coming home. Go on a holiday all around the world.”

“Why?”

“Have you never been on holiday before?”

“Not since I moved out of my parents.”

“It could be fun. But we better pack some cold cases because you get distracted whilst watching the news, you'll be a nightmare on a plane.”

“We could get a jet, on our own and then we could do whatever we liked.” He took his coat off and hung it up on the hook. “We could even make Mycroft pay for it.”


End file.
